playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Vergil
Vergil is an antagonist from the Devil May Cry series. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale II as a playable character. His in-game rival is Evil Cole. Biography MIGHT CONTROLS EVERYTHING. The eldest half-human, half-demon son of the legendary demon Sparda, Vergil's only desire is to obtain more power. Discarding his human heritage and having mastered his sword Yamoto, Vergil will stop at nothing in his pursuit of his goals regardless of the consequences, even if it means killing his own brother. THE LEGACY OF VERGIL: *Devil May Cry *Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening *DmC: Devil May Cry Arcade Opening Vergil has found that no demons have given him even an ounce of challenge. With that, he begins to find battling them pointless, for their weaknesses would not make him any stronger. Vergil instead sets his sights on fighting a "supreme being", whom he wonders is as powerful as the rumors seem to suggest. With that goal, he leaves to faraway lands, knowing he shall encounter many opponents also vying to battle him. Ready to remove Yamoto from its sheathe, he will show no mercy to those that try to stop him. Rival Name: Evil Cole Reason: Connection: Both seek more power no matter what the costs, with Vergil assisting in raising the tower without any regards as to the loss of life that would result from it, and Evil Cole more than willing to use the Ray Sphere to kill even more people and gain more power. Both have also forsaken their humanity, with Vergil devoting himself to his demonic heritage, and Evil Cole seeing himself as "above" humanity. When Vergil becomes corrupted, his pale skin and dark blue veins are somewhat similar to Evil Cole's appearance. Both are also polar opposites in some respects; despite being an antagonist, Vergil still has a code of honor while Evil Cole has no honor. Ending Gameplay Like his younger brother Dante, Vergil's attacks are based around different functions with each button, with Yamoto attacks with the button, Summoned Sword attacks with the button, and unique abilities with the button. With that said, both are quite different. Unlike his brother, his attacks actually can cause some stun. Once a Summoned Swords ability is in use, no other attacks can be used until the current one has expired. This also applies to his Level 3. (Square Moves) *'Yamoto Combo -' Performs three slashes, with the final slash knocking the opponent forward. *'Stinger - ' or Dashes a short distance and knocks the opponent away. *'High Time -' Slashes upward, knocking the opponent into the air. Hold down to jump upward with the opponent. *'Upper Slash - ' Slashes downward, knocking the opponent slightly off the ground. *'Aerial Rave -' (air) Same as on ground. *'Killer Bee - ' or (air) Does a kick downward diagonally to the ground. *'Aerial High Time -' (air) Same as on ground. *'Helm Breaker - ' (air) Comes crashing down to the ground with his sword. (Triangle Moves) *'Summoned Sword - ' Summons a sword above him that homes in on the closest enemy. *'Forward Summoned Sword - ' or Summons a sword that flies forward. *'Upward Summoned Sword - ' Summons a sword that flies diagonally upward. Can be directed to fly straight above Vergil or diagonally upward behind him by tapping after it is summoned. *'Downward Summoned Sword - ' Summons a sword that flies downward diagonally into the ground. *'Aerial Summoned Sword' - (air) same as on ground. *'Aerial Forward Summoned Sword' - or (air) same as on ground. *'Aerial Upward Summoned Sword - ' (air) same as on ground. *'Aerial Downward Summoned Sword - ' (air) same as on ground. (Circle Moves) *'Trick ''-''' Teleports. He can teleport forward, backward, or upward with taps of the d-pad before he teleports. *'Round-Trip - ' or Throws Force Edge like a boomerang in front of him, which then flies back. *'Lunar Phase -' Flips forward, then slashes, knocking the opponent upward. *'Judgement Cut -' Steps back, then performs a ranged cut. Can be directed further forward or upward with taps of the d-pad before he slashes. Can he held down to increase power. *'Aerial Trick -' (air) Same as on ground. Press down before he teleports to go straight down. *'Aerial Round-Trip - ' or (air) Same as on ground. *'Aerial Lunar Phase -' (air) Same as on ground. *'Aerial Judgement Cut -' (air) Same as on ground. Can be directed downward by pressing downward before he slashes. (Throws) *''' - ' or - Hits the opponent in the stomach with the hilt of his sword, then immedietly slashes them, knocking them away from him. *'Rising Sun - ' - Does two upward kicks, knocking the opponent into the air. *' - ' - Goes behind the opponent and slashes them on the back, knocking them to the ground, then stabs the sword into them and twists it. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up''' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) (Level 1) - Rapid Slash (Level 2) - Vergil dashes forward with a flurry of slashes, stunning all opponents that are in his path, then concludes by sheathing his sword, killing any opponents he came in contact with. Devil Trigger Unleashed (Level 3) - Vergil activates his Devil Trigger and transforms, giving him increased speed and mobility, as well as the ability to kill with all attacks. His and attacks remain the same, but all of his triangle attacks are changed: *Blistering Swords - or ' ' or Vergil will create six swords, three on each side, which take a few seconds to launch forward, killing anyone they touch. **Tapping will launch each sword individually, negating the launch of all of them at once until the remaining swords are used. *Sword Storm - Summons swords that circle above the nearest opponent for a few seconds before they rain down, killing the opponent. Opponents must be in range for the swords to appear over them. *Spiral Swords - Summons swords that circle around Vergil for a few seconds, killing anyone that touches them. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *''' - Vergil turns away from the opponent in disgust. * - Vergil takes out and cleans his blade, then places it back. *'Foolishness - '''Vergil shakes his head with a hand over his face. Quotes *'When selected: *'Prematch:' *'Item pick-up:' *'Successful KO:' *'Successful KO (character-specific):' **'''"The Blade of Olympus will soon be mine." (Kratos) **''"Why do you hesitate to unleash your power?" (Jak, Cole, Jin)'' **''"You have no honor." (Evil Cole)'' **''"If there's one thing you share with my brother, it's his arrogance." (Dante)'' **''"Now you know true power, Nephelim!" (Dante)'' **''"How would you like to be impaled by your own sword?" (Dante)'' *'''Respawn: 'Intros and Outros' Intros *'Resigned to Your Fate, I See - '''Vergil walks towards the camera, then places his hands upon his sheathe. *'No One Will Stand In My Way''' '- '''Vergil is shown slaying a few demons, then turns, ready for battle. *'Here I am - Vergil teleports into the stage, already in his battle stance. *'''This may be fun - '''Vergil appears in his Devil Trigger form, then the camera zooms in towards his head as he transforms back into his regular form with a smile on his face. Outros * - Vergil turns away, disappointed. * '- '''Vergil uses Judgement Cut, which creates cracks on the screen. * '- 'Vergil appears in the distance in his Devil Trigger form, then teleports towards the camera and prepares to slash. *'Might Controls Everything '- '''Vergil swings Yamoto, cleaning it with his sheathe, then puts it away. Losing Outros *If is selected '- Vergil drops Yamoto and falls to his knees. *If is selected '- '''Vergil appears wounded and teleports away. *If is selected '- '''Vergil drops to his knees and punches the floor in anger. *If '''Might Controls Everything is selected '- '''Vergil is shown falling into a dark abyss. Results Screen *Win: Looks at the camera with his hand over his hilt. *Lose: Appears to be on his knees, one arm over a wound and the other holding Yamoto, looking down and breathing heavy. Music Level 3 Victory * * Costumes Son of Sparda Vergil's appearance in Devil May Cry 3. *Default: White hair, teal coat with yellow and white patterns, black shirt and pants, brown gloves and boots *Gray hair, black coat with white patterns, white shirt, black pants and gloves, brown boots *White hair, red coat, patterns, shirt, and pants, dark red gloves and boots *White hair, dark blue coat with red patterns, dark blue pants, dark red gloves, brown boots Coatless Vergil's standard costume without his coat and gloves. *Default: White hair, black shirt and pants, brown boots * Corrupted Dark Knight Vergil wearing his father's outfit, but with pale white skin with dark blue veins, and red eyes. *Default: White hair, red eyes, purple coat with orange patterns, purple pants, white gloves, black shoes * DmC Vergil takes on the appearance of DmC's version of his character. *Default: White hair, black coat with teal outlines and band, light blue gloves, pants, and shoes * Minion Arkham Arkham can be unlocked when you reach Rank 8 with Vergil. Icons and Backgrounds Icons *Rank 5: *Rank 6: *Rank 7: *Rank 9: *Rank 11: *Rank 12: *Rank 14: *Rank 15: *Rank 17: *Rank 18: *Rank 20: *Rank 21: *Rank 23: *Rank 24: *Rank 50: *Rank 200: Backgrounds *Rank 16: *Rank 19: *Rank 22: *Rank 25: *Rank 300: Gallery Vergil Devil Trigger.gif|Vergil (Devil Trigger) Coatless_Vergil.png|Coatless Vergil Corrupt_Vergil.jpg|Corrupt Vergil DmC Vergil.png|DmC Vergil Vergil_Icon.png Vergil_Menu.png Trivia *Vergil is the second playable representative of the Devil May Cry series, the first being Dante. **Dante and Vergil are both of the same family, along with Kratos and Zeus, and Heihachi and Jin. *While Dante still retains his DmC look and weapons from the first All-Stars, Vergil is instead based on his classic appearance in the original Devil May Cry series. **Vergil does have his DmC counterpart as a selectable costume. *His losing outro for '''Might Controls Everything' resembles Vergil falling into Hell at the end of Devil May Cry 3. PlayStation Characters: | Jin Kazama | Erol | Marshal Luger | Third-Party Characters: | Kiryu Kazuma | Dante | Vergil | Shay Cormac | Category:Character Ideas Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Third-Party Series Category:Devil May Cry